BROTHER COMPLEX
by Huang Gi Tao B2utys
Summary: Sebagai saudara saling menyayangi itu hal yang wajar. Namun, bagaimana ketika mereka menyadari kalau perasaan sayang mereka bukan rasa sayang yang wajar . Cinta, ada benih –benih cinta di diri mereka. Namun, disaat mereka menyadari akan perasaan mereka masing-masing , mereka harus diuji oleh orang-orang disekitar dan seseorang yang baru memasuki hidup KWANG X YOSEOB


**Cast : YOSEOB, GIKWANG, HYUNSEUNG, DUJUN, DAN CHANGSUB (BTOB)**

**Pair : GISEOB**

**Genre : Romance , family**

**Rating : M**

**Warning : OOC, YAOI HARD, NC-18, PWP, Rape Scene, Typho, Alur berantakan, GaJe, **

IF YOU DON'T LIKE

DON'T READ.

**Summary : Sebagai saudara saling menyayangi itu hal yang wajar. Namun, bagaimana ketika mereka menyadari kalau perasaan sayang mereka bukan rasa sayang yang wajar . Cinta, ada benih –benih cinta di diri mereka. Namun, disaat mereka menyadari akan perasaan mereka masing-masing , mereka harus diuji oleh orang-orang disekitar dan seseorang yang baru memasuki hidup mereka. Bukan hanya itu saja ,tapi bukankah mereka bersaudara ? itu hal yang menjadi masalah .**

**.**

**.**

** J ****_AND THE STORY BEGIN _****J**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**J ****_HAPPY READING _**** J**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah keluarga kecil namun, kehidupan kami cukup bahagia dengan dua orang tua lengkap dan ditemani satu adik namja lengkaplah kebahagiaan dikeluarga kami. Namun….

"Seobbie apa adik mu belum bangun ?" ujar eomma

"belum , dia tak kan bangun kecuali aku yang membangunkannya , eomma .." lalu ku melesat menuju kamar adikku yang 'Paling Ku Sayangi bukan, Paling ku~Cintai'

Tepat di depan pintu bertuliskan 'Gikwang'. Awalnya hanya ingin ku ketuk pintunya tapi ,sepertinya itu bukan cara yang tepat . lalu ku buka saja pintunya. Benar saja, dia masih setia dengan guling dan selimutnya walau matanya sudah sepenuhnya sadar.

"tidak mandi eoh..?"ku usap-usap surai hitam miliknya.

"sebentar, 5 menit lagi ,hyung.."Gikwang memperlihatkan senyuman kucing andalannya

"sudah cepat mandi akan kusiapkan bajumu !"ku berjalan menuju lemari dan ku keluarkan sepasang baju seragam milik adikku . "jangan memandangku seperti itu, kiki-a"ujarku

"aku sayaaang~~hyung…"Gikwang memperlihatkan aegyonya dan langsung melesat kekamar mandi namun pintu kamar mandinya sengaja dibuka sedikit. Aku lah yang menyuruhnya agar jangan pernah mengunci pintu kamar mandi . karena bisa saja kejadian buruk menimpa adik kesayangan ku itu. Bukannya aku terlalu posesive namun tubuh Gikwang memang sangat lemah dan ditambah kecerobohannya. Pernah suatu pagi, aku tidak memperhatikan nya saat mandi karena terlalu sibuk dengan tugas sekolah tiba-tiba terdengar suara dentuman yang cukup terdengar telingaku walau kamarku disebelah kamarnya. Dan kudapati Gikwang sudah tersungkur bersimbah darah yang terus menerus mengalir deras , dan darah nya tidak akan cepat kering akan memakan cukup banyak waktu untuk menunggu darahnya bersalah, itu yang ku rasakan jadi sejak saat itu kehidupan adikku juga kehidupanku.

"Hyung nanti hyung basah…!"Gikwang mendorong-dorong Yoseob agar keluar dari kamar mandinya

"tak apa kok, sini mendekat lah " Gikwang pun mendekati tubuh hyungnya. Gikwang hanya diam menerima apa yang dilakukan hyung 'Tercintanya itu'. Memberikannya shampoo, memijat kepalanya , membersihkan dengan air dengan hati-hati dan mencuci muka Gikwang dengan lembut.

Bagi Yoseob ini sudah biasa dilakukannya saat memandikan Gikwang. Pemandangan yang menurut nya sudah biasa dia lihat dan dia sudah tau semua yang ada pada tubuh adiknya itu. Yang nyata, saat Gikwang mandi, Gikwang tak mengenakan apapun.

Setelah selesai memandikan Gikwang, Kulilitkan handuk putih polos kearah pinggangnya untuk menutupi bagian privatnya .

"cepat pakai seragammu aku mau ganti baju dulu ,arraso .."

"Ne arraso ,hyung"

**Tak lama kemudian**

Kukembali lagi kekamar adikku setelah selesai memakai seragam sekolah ku .

"kenapa masih belum selesai ?"

"pakaikan seragam ku,hyung!"dengan santainya dia menyodorkan baju atasannya kepadaku

"kemarilah"dengan telaten ku pakaikan baju serangamnya Gikwang hanya melentangkan badannya, satu persatu kancing telah terpasang.

_GREB_

"kiki..wae..?"

"tubuh hyung hangat ,kiki suka meluk-meluk tubuh hyung"

"tunggu nanti saja , sini kusisir rambutmu dulu "ku ambil sisir dan perlahan menyisirkan kerambut hitam dan lembut milik Gikwang. Gikwang sebenarnya bukan lah berumur 4 atau 5 tahun namun dia sudah berumur 17 tahun yang sudah duduk dibangku SMA ,namun dia suka bermanja-manja dengan ku dan aku dengan senang hati memanjakannya sudah dari dulu .

"nah sekarang adikku sudah rapi "

_GREB_

"kiki menyayangi hyung"

"arra.."

"hyung segalanya untuk KiKi"

"jinjja?"

"ne , hyung dan hyung dan hyung dan hyung semua hyung"ku terkekeh atas ucapan polos Gikwang

"kajja kita berangkat ! kau ingin berjalan kaki ?"tawarku

"Ne kita berjalan kaki saja supaya sehat ,hyung ?"alasan , itu Cuma alasan supaya bisa lebih lama dengan hyungnya.

Kami pun keluar menuju ruang makan dengan Gikwang menggenggam tanganku .

"eomma appa kiki berangkat ne..

"seobbie juga

"hati-hati dijalan ne "

"Ne..!ucap kami bersamaan

Disepanjang jalan kami terus berpegangan tangan . rasanya nyaman sekali tangan ku dipegang adikku . entah perasaan apa namun rasa sayang ku bukan hanya sebagai saudara aku ingin lebih misalnya 'kekasiih' namun tidak bisa.

**GIKWANG P.O.V**

Rutinitas kami berangkat sekolah bersama dengan berjalan kaki. Sebenarnya kami bisa naik bis atau mobil yang ada dirumah .Namun, itu membuat perjalanan semakin singkat dan aku tak suka itu. Aku ingin menghabis kan waktu ku Cuma bersama hyungku 'Tercinta'. Bila bersama hyung , tubuhku seperti baterai yang sudah terisi penuh dan selalu ingin tersenyum. Bila di sekolah kami malah jarang bertemu kecuali jam istirahat namun itu juga jarang karena hyung di kelas 3 dan aku masih duduk dikelas 2. Senyumanku berubah masam ketika dia datang…..

"seobbie ..?"namja itu melambai2kan tangan

_/Kenapa harus disaat seperti ini sih , …../_

"seungie kenapa tak berangkat ?"

"aku menunggumu kajja kita berangkat bersama ""kiki kau sekarang terlihat sedikit gemukan eooh"

"aww..appo hyuunggg.. thakith thakith .."dengan santainya hyunseung mencubit hidungku

"itu karena kau sangat manis ,Kiki –

"ooh tuhan kenapa kakak beradik bisa sama-sama manis bisa-bisa aku bisa mengidap diabetes bila didekat kalian "sambung hyunseung.

"YAK!seungie aku tampan kau tau aku tampan "

"aku tau seobbie kau tampan dan manis "dengan centilnya hyunseung menyolek2 pipi hyungku

Kami pun berjalan bertiga dan kini bukan hanya aku yang digenggam oleh seobbie hyung namun hyunseung juga menggenggam tangannya.

"Aish menyebalkan…

Rutinitas kami berangkat sekolah bersama dengan berjalan kaki. Sebenarnya kami bisa naik bis atau mobil yang ada dirumah .Namun, itu membuat perjalanan semakin singkat dan aku tak suka itu. Aku ingin menghabis kan waktu ku Cuma bersama hyungku 'Tercinta'. Bila bersama hyung , tubuhku seperti baterai yang sudah terisi penuh dan selalu ingin tersenyum. Bila di sekolah kami malah jarang bertemu kecuali jam istirahat namun itu juga jarang karena hyung di kelas 3 dan aku masih duduk dikelas 2. Senyumanku berubah masam ketika dia datang…..

Entah mengapa saat melihat hyungnya bersama namja itu , rasanya dada Gikwang benar-benar menyempit dan rasa sesak menggerogoti tubuhnya. Tak taukah kau hyung ? aku disini cemburu melihatmu.

**…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CUBE ART HIGH SCHOOL**

Kami berjalan terpisah, hyungku berjalan terlebih dahulu dengan namja yang tadi siapa lagi klo bukan hyunseung. Itu karena Yoseob-hyung dan hyunseung-hyung sekelas sedangkan aku, aku masih harus berjalan terpisah menuju kelas ku di bawah .

"Kwangie sudah ngerjakan tugas ..?"namja dengan tubuh lumayan perfect.

"woonie kemari .."kumelambai-lambaikan tanganku kepada namja itu yang berjalan menuju kearah ku .

"Wae?hyung belum mengerjakan tugas ?"ujarnya

"Aniyo"ku geleng-gelengkan kepalaku ."ayo bareng kekelas !"

"hanya itu ?"

"eum…"dongwoon hanya tersenyum-senyum gaje melihat tingkahku ini. Dongwoon pun langsung merangkul pundakku , awalnya risih tapi badannya yang hangat aku menyamankan diriku padanya . karena aku menyukai kehangatan.

Tanpa disadari Gikwang, seseorang yang berdiri di tangga melihat intens mereka . ada tatapan cemburu tergurat di raut wajahnya. Namja imut itu menandakan ketidak sukaan bahwa orang yang disukainya dirangkul oleh orang lain. Yoseob ? benar .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"kiki mianhe, hyung tak bisa menemanimu makan siang"Yoseob membelai sayang surai rambutku

"guenchana hyung Kiki bisa sendiri kok, hyung "ku keluarkan senyuman kucing milikku

"yakin?"Yoseob mencoba meyakinkan

"Ne, aku bisa bareng dengan woonie atau changsub dan hyung memang mau kemana ?"Gikwang sambil menarik-narik seragam hyungnya itu.

"aku , aku mau menemani seungie ke perpustakaan banyak tugas yang hyung kerjakan dengannya"

_/Dia lagi, kenapa harus dia …../_

"hanya berdua ?"

"lalu mau sama siapa lagi ?yang lain hanya bisa mengganggu beda dengan seungie "setelah berkata seperti itu Yoseob berjalan meninggalkan Gikwang yang hanya terpaku.

_/Sepertinya dia sangat mengganggu…/_

"changsub kita kekantin bersama , tak ada penolakan kajja "ku langsung menarik paksa lengan kecil itu.

"Yak!appoyo iiih iihh hush husssh .."walau menolak tapi tetap saja ,dia juga mengikuti.

** Kantin**

"cemberut begitu kau jelek .."cibir changsub langsung mencubit pipiku

"AKHH appo appo ..uuh "

"wae ? kenapa mengajakku eoh mana hyung 'Tercinta' mu itu …"ku lihat matanya langsung berubah sayu dan mencari alasan agar tak melihat wajah ku.

"hyung , eum dia sibuk "ku terdiam

"eoh "

"jangan bicarakan dirinya lagi aku bosan "

"kwangie-hyung aku mau bicara !"

"wae ?"

"eum aku sebenarnya ~

**TENG TENG TENG TENG (efek bel sekolah gagal)**

"Kajja kita kekelas nanti terlambat"ku lihat changsub merona merah disekitar wajahnya namun aku tak tau kenapa .

**Changsub P.O.V**

"euh kenapa saat seperti ini, harus masuk sih "batinku.

"Kajja kita kekelas nanti terlambat"ajak Gikwang yang langsung menggandeng tangan ku. Dapat kurasakan tangan lembut dan hangat miliknya itu.

"eothokke.."batinku. pasti Gikwang melihat ku aneh saat ini. Apa wajah ku semerah itu , sampai-sampai Gikwang melihatnya seperti itu. Ommo! Dia tersenyum , aduh jantungku semoga dia tak mendengarkan betapa kencangnya jantungku berdetak

"Eum kajja hyung .."aku mengalihkan pandanganku

**Changsub End**

Ada sesosok namja yang terkejut, bagaimana tidak baru saja dia keluar dari perpustakaan dengan letihnya ingin menemui namja aah Gikwang adiknya, maksudnya . namun , apa yang dia lihat ? Gikwang menggandeng namja imut walau menurutnya masih jauh dibawahnya.

"Heey? Melamun apa ,eum jangan melamun yang tidak-tidak "suara itu membuyarkan pandanganku .

"enak saja , aku hanya memikirkan tugas tadi "alasanku

"oh ya ? yakin ?"hyunseung menatap jahil

"eum ne , jangan menatap ku seperti itu , seungie-hyung "

"hahaha kau lucu, eum nanti aku tidak bisa kerja kelompok biarkan aku bermalasan hari ini, Ok "hyunseung memohon

"wae ? kau ada kencan hari ini , eoh "

"hehehe kau tau saja "hyunseung mengengir (?) Gaje

"udah sana , urusi namjachingumu yang tua itu "

"YAK ! dia tidak tua eoh dan tambahan dari ku dia itu manly dan ooh sempurna "hyunseung jadi menghanyal dan mendramatisir.

"Yayaya dujun-hyung tidak tua , OK tapi dia sudah tidak remaja lagi , weeeekkk"cibirku

"memang , dia kan sudah kuliah dan dia dewasa dan tambahan dari aku untuk terakhir kalinya "hyunseung berancang menggunakan kuda-kuda

"apa ?"ucapku jahil

"MAKANYA CARI PACAR DONG ~~!" syuuut hyunseung langsung lari .

Yoseob hanya bisa cengo melihat hyung gila nya itu. Namun, setelah dipikir-pikir untuk mencari pacar . benar dia tak boleh seperti ini terus, dia harus menghilangkan kesan brother complex nya itu yang menyukai adik kandungnya sendiri. Itu tidak boleh , apalagi Gikwang itu tidak gay seperti dirinya . Oh Tuhan ini membuatku Gila.

Setelah memikirkan hal yang memusingkan , Yoseob berjalan pulang sendiri tanpa Gikwang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** RumahLee**

"kiki kau ngambek ?"ku goda dia dengan mencolek-colek pipi adikku yang manis ini.

"….."

"mau es krim ?"tawarku

"…."

"rasa coklat looh?"

"aku mau mint !"ku tersenyum puas kini Gikwang sudah tidak mengabaikan diriku.

"kajja kita keluar "kulihat Gikwang mengambil jaket hitamnya itu jaket pemberian ku saat dia ulang tahun,hitam? Itu warna kesukaannya."sini ku pakaikan "perlahan ku memasukan tangannya kedalam lubang lengan jaket.

"Cha~ kajja "

"eum "Gikwang memelukku dari belakang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"hyung tak bilang , bila ada seungie-hyung juga "Gikwang mempoutkan bibir sexynya.

"wae kau tak suka ada aku ,eoh"lagi dan lagi pipi mulusku mendapatkan cubitan dari hyunseung

"hyung appo..appoyo , cepat pesan es krim nya "ucapku dan didalam hatiku "_aku tak suka kau disini, lebih baik kau menyingkir dari hadapanku"_

Kami pun saling bercanda tawa di kafe itu . sebenarnya kata 'Kami' tidak tepat , yang tepat adalah Yoseob-hyung dan hyunseung saja ,mereka sibuk dengan topik aneh mereka.

"Kau menelpon siapa , kiki ?"Yoseob mencolek-colek dagu Gikwang.

"mungkin namjachingunya yang imut itu, benarkan~~ benarkan~~"goda hyunseung sambil mengedip-ngedipkan mata

"Bu..bukan changsub bukan namjachinguku ,seungie-hyung"Gikwang meraih sendok dan memukul-mukulkannya kepada Hyunseung.

"Ha..ha..haa kau kena! Apa aku tadi bilang Changsub ,eoh ?"Hyunseung tambah menggoda hyunseung

"Hyuuuuuuuuung!"Gikwang menyilangkan tangannya kedada dan mendeathglare itu hyungseung.

"Ommo!jangan menatapkku seperti itu ,kiki "hyunseung takut dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di bahu Yoseob.

"kalian berdua ini "Yoseob hanya bergeleng geleng kepala.

"aku mau ketoilet , awas bila ada yang memakan es krim ku "ancam Gikwang

**Gikwang P.O.V**

_Sakit_

_Sakit'_

_Sakit sekali …._

_Bukankah seharusnya bahagia kalau hyungnya itu sudah memiliki seseorang yang menjaganya_

"hyung appoyo…"Gikwang memegangi dadanya yang sesak . bagaimana tidak , dia ingin menikmati kebersamaan dengan hyung nya itu karena sudah lama sekali mereka tak menghabiskan waktu untuk makan es krim bersama . tapi apa yang kini dia rasakan ? hyungnya membawa hyunseung , orang yang dianggap pengganggu oleh ku .

**Gikwang END**

**Author P,O,V**

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa ?"Gikwang kembali ketempat duduknya dengan menetralkan perasaannya

"kami ? eooh biasa masalah orang dewasa "hyunseung menjawab tanpa menengok kearah Gikwang, masih focus dengan es krim GRATISANNYA

Jlebbb

'sejauh itu kah hubungan kalian 'batin Gikwang.

"kiki guenchana ?"Yoseob mengelus surai rambut Gikwang.

"eum tak apa hyung "

"oooh , mau mesan es lagi ?"tawar Yoseob

"ini sudah cukup , hyung mau aku sakit , huh "

"ti….tidak tentu tidak "

"Yoseob bisa antarkan aku pulang ?"

"kenapa tak dujun-hyung saja mengantar "jawab Yoseob yang masih focus kepada Gikwang adiknya

"kan sudah ku bilang tadi "hyunseung mempout bibirnya , ngambek

"Arrasoo –arrasooo "

"Kiki kau mau ikut ?"tawar hyunseung

"aniyo aku eumm eee…aku mau main ketempat teman setelah ini "Gikwang mencari alasan

"ooh sayang sekali. Kajja Yoseob antar aku pulang"

"yaya kenapa maksa sekali , kiki hati-hati dijalan ne "setelah berkata seperti itu mereka meninggalkan Gikwang sendirian .

/'_hyung sakit …. Ini benar-benar sakit….."/_

** SkipTime**

"belum tidur eoh ?" Yoseob berjalan mendekat adiknya yang hanya melamun ria

"Ahh hyung..eum… tidak bisa tidur ,hyung ?"Gikwang menunduk. Yoseob segera bergabung dan berbarig disebelah adiknya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut yang juga menyelimuti adiknya.

"kau pucat kiki ?"tangan lembut Yoseob menyentuh kedua pipi Gikwang dan mengelus pelan .

"aniya hyung, mungkin hanya kelelahan "Gikwang memyandarikan kepalanya di bahu Yoseob ,melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang ramping hyungnya itu.

"sepertinya kau harus cuci darah lagi ,kiki ?"tangan itu mengelus pelan surai hitam adiknya. "Kau harus terus sehat ne ?"tambahnya lagi.

"eum…. Se..moga "lirih Gikwang.

"harus kau harus terus sehat kiki aku menyayangimu sangat, sangat "batin Yoseob.

"Hyung "suara Gikwang memecahkan fikiran Yoseob yang melamun.

"euum "Yoseob membenarkan posisinya sekarang , menyejajarkan tubuhnya .

"aa…ku me..ngantuk"Gikwang mengucek-ngucek matanya yang sayu itu .

"tidurlah hyung disini " Gikwang mempererat pelukannya dan Yoseob memasukkan tangannya kedalam baju Gikwang dan mengelus – elus perut Gikwang seperti menyalurkan kehangatannya. Gikwang sangat menyukai itu , bukan hal yang wajar sepertinya, tapi adiknya itu sangat menyukai bila dia tidur ada orang yang mengelus-ngelus perutnya sampai terlelap. Pasti banyak yang mengira mereka berdua seperti pasangan kekasih atau lebih tepatnya pasangan suami-istri karena posisi mereka di atas ranjang , berpelukan , dan ada tangan yang mengelus-ngelus perut namja satunya ,OH mereka sangat tidak bisa dibilang hanya sebagai saudara.

"zz…zz….zz" tak lama kemudian terdengar dengkuran halus dari adiknya . memang tak perlu waktu lama untuk Gikwang tidur apa lagi yang menidurkannya kakaknya.

Senyuman pun terulas dari bibir plum Yoseob. "sehat selalu kiki , sa….saranghae "bisik Yoseob dan tak lama kemudian bibir mereka bertemu. Lebih tepatnya Yoseob mencium bibir tebal adiknya . "euugggh…mm.."Gikwang sedikit menggeliat karna itu . dan secepatnya Yoseob memutuskan ciuman itu dan melangkah keluar dari kamar .

"aish ada apa dengan ku…"Yoseob segera merebahkan dirinya dikasur kamarnya. Dan membayangkan hal gila yang dia lakukan pada adiknya sendiri. "dia adikmu seobbie , dia adikmu! Sadarlah ! dia sudah punya orang lain !"Yoseob merutuki dirinya sendiri dan bergumam-gumam tak jelas .

** Keesokkan Harinya**

Tidak ada yang berubah dan special , pagi ini Gikwang dan keluarga sedang sarapan pagi bersama. Mereka makan dengan khyusuk . sesekali Gikwang melirik ke hyungnya yang makan dengan gaya coolnya .

"apakah tadi malam itu mimpi ? sepertinya benar, tapi itu nyata, aah tidak mungkin , hyung mencium ku "rutuk Gikwang dalam hati.

Sedangkan Yoseob sendiri hanya santai di depan Gikwang seperti biasanya.

"appa , eomma kami berangkat "ucap kedua namja ini

"aum hati-hati dijalan eooh , kiki-a jaga dirimu ne jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu "ujar eomma

"ne…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kami pun berjalan kesekolah seperti biasa, namun kini rasanya aneh kami hanya diam tanpa sepatah katapun yang keluar kari mulut kami. Namun, kami masih bergandengan tangan erat sangat erat dan nyaman karena rasa hangat dari kakak.

"kwangiee-a…!"teriak seseorang dibelakang kami.

"changsub, wae ?"Gikwang menunggu namja itu yang berlari kearah nya

"kajja bareng "changsub langsung melingkarkan tangannya dengan tangan Gikwang. Awalnya Gikwang terkejut namun karena rasa hangat Gikwang pun membalasnya. Tak taukah kau bahwa ada seseorang yang terluka karena itu ..

**GIKWANG P.O.V**

Sejak tadi aku sedikit tidak nyaman karena dari tadi hyung tak menemuiku saat istirahat pertama semoga istirahat kedua dia bisa menemaniku makan siang. Ku berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan rasa rindu yang menusuk padahal baru beberapa jam saja tak bertemu.

Namun, apa ….apa…..apa …apa yang ku lihat kini

_Tes_

_Tes_

_Tes_

Pemandangan yang merobek hati ku.

"hyung kau ….hiks...hiks..hiks…"ku menangis dalam diam walau derasnya air mata. Tak percaya yang ku lihat, hyung tercintaku 'BERCIUMAN DENGAN HYUNSEUNG'. Ini masih dalam lingkungan sekolah , setidaknya jangan lah melakukan itu disini.

Beku, terpaku atas pemandangan yang menyakitkan kini .

Aku pun berlari tak tahan akan itu…

"kiki tung….tunggu !"aku rasa aku mendengar hyungku memanggilku . tapi, maaf aku sedang tak ingin melihat hyung saat ini

** YOSEOB P.O.V**

Entah kenapa hari ini mood ku benar-benar buruk . bagaimana tidak ? masih pagi disuguhi oleh pemandangan teman adiknya yang menempel terus dengan adiknya.

"aaah.."dengusku sambil merapikan buku. Ku lirik hyunseung sedang tertidur . bisa bisanya saat seperti ini dia tidur.

KLIIK…

"dapat .."seruku. berhasil memotret foto hyunseung saat tertidur dikelas , niat ku ingin menunjukkan ke namjachingunya bahwa hyunseung selalu tidur dikelas yah biarin saja dia kena omelan oleh namjachingunya.

"hey apa…yang kau …lakukan"suara serak terdengar ditelingaku yah suara itu dari Hyunseung yang sudah terbangun dengan suara khas orang tertidur.

"ini…"ku perlihat kan hasil jepretanku padanya. Ku lihat dia masih mengucek-ngucek matanya agar melihat dengan jelas

10

50

70

90

100

"YAK ! SEOBBIE MICEOSSHOO ..!geramnya dan langsung mengejarku dengan membawa kamus bahasa yang super-duper tebel .

"YAK KAU BERHENTI…!lanjutnya.

"ampun ampun sa…lah…salah mu sendiri tertidur"ku masih berlari menghindar namun niatnya menghindari lantai yang basah malah terpeleset dan parahnya lagi aku malah menarik tangan hyunseung dan

BRUUUKKKK

**_CHUU~~~_**

"euhhmm "mataku terbelalak saat "AAAAAAA…"ooh tidak . kini aku menindihi hyunseung dan oooh tidak apa yang ku lakukan , bibirku kini menempel pas dengan bibirnya.

Dan sempat ku lirik kearah lain

Gi….Gikwang

Ku langsung bangkit dan membenarkan pakaianku begitupun juga hyunseung.

"ki…ki…bisa..ku jelaskan "ucapku gugup namun yang ku lihat Gikwang

_Menangis_

_Dia menangis_

Dia pun pergi dan berlari kencang.

"kiki tunggu "teriakku.

** SkipTime**

Sejak kejadian itu , sudah 3 hari Gikwang mendiamkanku . aku lebih memilih dia memaki , menampar atau apalah namun jangan seperti ini , ini membuatku merasa bersalah padanya.

Kini ku langkah kan kaki ku. Ketoilet , ku dengar dari temannya Gikwang sedang berada di toilet membasuh tangannya .

"eumm…euggg"tunggu suara apa tadi?

"mmpphh…aahh…mmmmpphh euuggg…." Siapa ? siapa? Yang didalam sana dan ku coba membuka sedikit pintu toilet dan

Apa ?

Didepanku

Adikku

Dengan

Namja itu

Mereka

Ber

Berciuman

Mesra ….

Kututup mulut ku tak percaya.

"eummm hen…mmp…tikan kwang…mpp gie aahh…."changsub berusaha melepaskan ciumannya namun Gikwang memperdalam ciumannya . dan yang ku lihat lagi changsub juga membalas .

Mereka..

Benar…benar…..

** Gikwang P.O.V**

Entah walau sudah 3 hari setelah kejadian aku melihat hyung berciuman rasanya masih terasa sakit. Marah ? benar, aku benar-benar sangat marah kini. Cemburu ? kini itu yang menyelubungi diriku.

Aku ingin hyungku merasakan betapa sakit nya . sakitnya hati ini .

Ku dengar hyung akan ketoilet dan menemui ku dan pas sekali kulihat changsub memasuki toilet .

"kwangie kau terlihat kacau "ucap changsub . namun , perhatian ku kini hanya dibibir nya entah setan apa yang merasukiku.

"hello kau kenap- mmpphttt "ku cium , lebih tepatnya ku lumat bibirnya . ku Tarik badannya kedalam pelukanku ku perdalam ciuman kami.

KREETT…

Kulihat pintu toilet sedikit terbuka. Dapat ku pastikan dia hyung ku. Kulihat dia terpaku di depan sana. Namun, aku belum puas ku lumat dan memasukkan lidahku ke mulutnya dan tak bisa ku percaya changsub pun membalas ciumanku. Ciuman kami bertambah panas.

Setelah ku lihat hyung ku pergi. Ku lepas lautan ciuman kami ku dorong paksa Changsub menjauh dari hadapan ku.

"anggap tak terjadi apa – apa diantara kita "ucap ku dingin kearah namja itu, dapat kulihat namja imut itu terkejut . dan perlahan ku pergi meninggalkannya sendiri terpaku . "mianheyo "hanya itu gumaman tak jelas dari ku.

** 2minggu**

Sudah 2 minggu lamanya , jarak antara kedua kakak beradik ini renggang . mereka masih saling bersikukuh dengan ego mereka masing – masing. Bahkan teman-teman dikelas menyadari itu , tidak ada lagi kehangatan diantara mereka. Orang tua mereka juga sangat bingung berkali-kali sudah mereka menasehati keduanya agar berbaikan walau sudah berjanji namun tetap saja Yoseob dan Gikwang tetap saling diam.

Sebenarnya Gikwang merasa sangat bersalah menyakiti hati hyungnya. Fakta yang baru saja dia ketahui . bahwa tidak ada hubungan antara hyungnya dan hyunseung.

**FLASHBACK**

Sudah hampir 7 hari hyung menjauhi ku , tak menggubrisku. Namun, ini yang ku mau , rasa cemburuku jauh lebih besar .

Ku berjalan menuju parkir , aku berniat pulang lebih dulu agar tidak bareng dengan hyung ku . tapi, didepan sana ada 2 orang namja yang sedang asyik memadu kasih

_Seungie-hyung_

_Dengan_

_Namja lain 'batinku_

Reflek kaki ini langsung mendekati mereka

BRAKKK

"yak ! Kwangie waegrea yo ? kenapa kau memukulnya ?"hyunseung malah membantu namja itu. Marah , hati ku benar-benar marah bagaimana bisa dia berselingkuh dibelakang hyung ku .

"kau dia , APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN !teriakku "

"nu…nugu….?"ucap namja yang ditolong oleh hyunseung.

"seungie-hyung kau tega benar ! kau dia , bagai mana dengan hyungku, Hyung ku !"lirihku

"tunggu !tunggu dulu apa..apa maksud mu kwangie ?"ucap hyunseung

"kau ber…hiks…hiks…berselingkuh …hiks..kenapa ….. kasian hyungku..hiks.."lirihku

"BWAHHAHA HAHA HAHA "kedua orang itu malah tertawa.

"haha kau haha mengira aku dengan hyung mu itu berpacaran eohh ?"tanyanya sambil memegangi perutnya karena tertawa. Aku lalu menggangguk .

"eehh anak kecil , dengar ya seungie hanya milik ku, catat itu!ucap namja itu

"begini, aku dan hyung mu hanya teman yah sahabat tidak lebih , dan perkenalkan namja ini adalah namjachinguku "

"ne annyeong Yoon Dujun Imnida "

**FLASHBACK END**

****Sejak saat itu, Gikwang merasa amat sangat bersalah menyakiti hyungnya. Sebenarnya berkali-kali sudah ia ingin meminta maaf namun hyung nya selalu menghindar.

** GISEOB**

Gikwang berjalan kearah kamar hyungnya. Dilihatnya hyungnya sedang berdiri di balkon sambil memegang mug berisikan coklat panas. Gikwang langsung masuk dan tak lupa mengunci pintunya.

Yoseob masih berada didunianya sendiri, hingga dia sadar akan tangan kecil melingkar pas pada pinggangnya itu. Hangat, rasa hangat ini yang sudah lama dia rindukan.

"Waeyo ?"Suara lembut Yoseob memecahkan suasana. Yoseob hendak lepaskan pelukan dari adiknya itu.

"biarkan seperti ini! Ku mohon , sebentar saja ! seper…seperti ini !"Gikwang mempererat pelukannya .

Yoseob hanya diam, terpaku namun tak lama senyuman pun terlukis dari bibir plumnya itu. Mereka pun diam hanya diam , Yoseob memandang langit hitam tidak ada bintang satupun dan Gikwang masih memeluk erat hyungnya di belakang , pas sekali memang cuaca kali ini sangat dingin.

Tidak lama , Yoseob mendengar suara isakan tangis dari adiknya.

"waeyo ?"Yoseob membalikkan badan dan melihat Gikwang masih tertunduk. "ada apa ?"sambungnya lagi. Gikwang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terus menunduk. Yoseob pun langsung memegang dagu dan mengangkatnya sedikit. Dia terkejut, wajah Gikwang kini sangat kacau matanya merah beserta hidungnya pasti dia sudah lama menangis.

"apa kau sakit lagi ?"Tanya Yoseob . Gikwang malah memeluk Yoseob tiba2 untung saja Yoseob dapat menjaga keseimbangan badan kalau tidak mereka bisa jatuh .

"mianhe..hiks..hiks "isakan Gikwang

"waeyo ?"

"hyung jeomal mianhe hiks..hiks…"Gikwang kembali menangis

"katakan pada ku kenapa kau ?"

"aku….cemburu "kata itu membuat Yoseob terbelalak matanya. Bagaimana tidak , kini adiknya merasa cemburu, tapi kenapa ? dengan siapa ?

"hyung aku cemburu pada mu, mianhe "lirihnya . dapat kurasakan kini leherku basah karena cairan bening dari matanya itu.

"kiki wae ? ada apa sebenarnya ?"aku meyakinkan.

"hiks…hiks.. aku cemburu pada mu karena melihat hyung berciuman dengan namja lain dan hiks… maaf karena tindakan bodoh ku untuk hiks…. Membalas hyung malah menyakiti perasaan hyung…hiks..mianhe" kini Yoseob tau sudah adiknya cemburu karena waktu itu dia berciuman TIDAK itu ciuman yang tidak diperkirakan.

"ne , neaga guenchana , jadi jangan lakukan lagi ne itu menyakitiku "Yoseob mengusap air mata yang ada di pipi mulus adiknya

CHU~~~

Bibir mereka bertemu, awalnya Gikwang terkejut akan tindakan hyungnya tapi… dia menginginkan ini. Gikwang melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher hyungnya dan Yoseob menarik tekuk leher adiknya itu untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka .

"saranghae kiki "

"nado…nado saranghae hyung " mereka kembali menempelkan bibir mereka

Ciuman mereka merembet kearah yang tidak wajar. Entah kini nafsu lah yang menguasai mereka . Yoseob menggiring (?) Gikwang berbaring diranjang king size mereka tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka. Gikwang hanya pasrah akan tindakan hyung nya . dia menginginkan ini , sangat Gikwang ingin menjadi seutuhnya untuk hyungnya. Semua terjadi begitu cepat sangat cepat hingga Gikwang tidak yakin akan yang terjadi. Ia hanya mengikuti keinginan hatinya. Ia membiarkan hyungnya membuka seluruh pakaiannya. Membiarkan hyung nya menguasai tubuhnya ,tidak ada penolakan dari Gikwang. Tidak ada lagi yang mereka fikirkan selain….._hati…._mereka menjadi satu.

Hanya mengikuti kata hati

Dan disana lah mereka , mereka tengah terhanyut oleh nafsu . tidak dapat terfikirkan lagi oleh mereka walau fakta mereka adalah saurada kandung, namun siapa perduli akan hal itu. Memang dosa yang teramat sangat besar bagi mereka berhubungan dan menyatukan badan keduanya . biarlah mereka mereka berbuat dosa agar mereka dapat bersama seutuhnya. Cinta memang bisa membutakan segalanya bahkan dengan saudara sendiri.

** PAGI HARI**

Cuaca pagi ini tidak secerah biasanya. Di luar sana terdengar gemuruh hujan lebat. Dan disinilah , 2 namja saling berpelukan erat tanpa enggan melepasnya. Yoseob tersenyum, ketika melihat namja disampingnya masih tertidur pulas. Dia enggan membangunkan namja itu.

"YAK ! KALIAN CEPAT BANGUN !KALIAN TAK SEKOLAH EOH CEPAT BANGUUN !ucap eomma tiba2 saja masuk kekamar dan mendapati yoseob dan gikwang masih dalam setengah sadar.

"ee…se..sebentar la…lagi "Yoseob benar2 terkejut bagaimana bila eommanya mengetahui keadaan mereka sebenarnya. Untunglah eomma cepat pergi setelah membuka gorden kamar ku. Dan berterima kasihlah kepada selimut tebal ini, tak taukah kalian ? dibalik selimut tebal ini , tubuh mereka masih menjadi satu tanpa terbalut seuntai benang pun.

**:( THE END :(**

**YEYEYE CUAP YEYEYE CUAP PAMPAMPAM**

**AKHIRNYA DAPAT NGEPOST FF SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA **

**AAH MIANHE BAGI READERS SETIA DI PAGE INI**

**KARENA EGIIEY JARANG NGEPOST FF**

**YAH , OTAK LAGI BUNTET (?) DITAMBAH KONEKSI BURUK NIH **

**YAH SUDAH LAH PASRAH SAJA DENGAN KEADAAN DEH #DielusGIKWANG**

**Udah udah udah **

**Mending cepet comen dan like **

**Cepetan **

**CEPETAN **

**(satu lagi ada yang mau ngerequest FF ,yah tentang yaoi gitu #soalnya mimin seorang fujoshi -_- reader langsung shock)**

**(ada yang mau ngerequest tentang couple2 BEAST)**


End file.
